candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Cane Fence
The candy cane fence'https://care.king.com/en/blog/article/introducing-the-candy-wall is one of the blockers in ''Candy Crush Saga. It first appears in the 218th episode, Bonbon Brambles, with the first level being level 3246. There are multiple variants of the candy cane fence. In some levels there are horizontal or vertical candy cane fences which take up one or more spaces. Sometimes they are linked together to protect candies and blockers within their radius. There is also the candy cane space, composed of four candy cane fences linked together so they form a 1x1 square, like most blockers. The candy cane space is specifically designed to protect individual tiles on the board. An example is level 3256, where colour bombs are needed but they are protected by candy cane spaces. Appearances For the list of levels that this blocker appeared in, see here. Properties *The candy cane fence appears between tiles, much like ingredient exits and teleporters. *The candy cane fence is indestructible. *It doesn't block special candy effects. *If a blocker is on one side of the candy cane fence then matches on the other side will have no effect. *They block candies from falling or sliding. *It is impossible to swap candies from one side of the candy cane fence to the other, even with a Free Switch. *Special candies cannot be made if the candy cane fence is involved. *Chocolate can't spread through the candy cane fence as seen in level 3309 and other levels. *A Magic Mixer surrounded by candy cane fences is able to spawn blockers, this nature of candy cane fences was revealed in level 3394. *This blocker's main gimmick is to limit space on the board. Normally, once a blocker is destroyed then something else occupies the space(s) left behind. However, if a blocker surrounded by candy cane fences is destroyed then the candy cane fences will prevent the space from being filled by anything else. *Furthermore, candy cane fences may be used to surround blockers so that they can only be destroyed by special candy effects. *It is possible for movable elements to be transported outside the radius of candy cane fences through teleporters and conveyor belts, as seen in level 3258 and other levels. Candy Cane Curls *The candy cane curls are a variant of the candy cane fence that introduced in Curly Court. They are similar to candy cane fences except they can be destroyed. One-layered Candy Cane Curls.png|one-layered Candy Cane Curls Two-layered Candy Cane Curls.png|two-layered Candy Cane Curls Three-layered Candy Cane Curls.png|three-layered Candy Cane Curls Notable levels *Level 3188' - Before redesigned, first unofficial appearance, *'Level 3246' - First official appearance *'Level 3249' - First appearance in a jelly level *'Level 3252' - First appearance in an ingredients level *'Level 3256' - First time when they can encase colour bombs *'Level 3258' - First time when candies can be teleported outside of their radius *'Level 3261' - First appearance in a three-coloured level *'Level 3273' - First appearance in a mixed level. *'Level 3275' - First time where the candy cane fence has a length of 9 spaces (i.e. it takes up an entire row/column without any gaps or corners). *'Level 3276' - 10th appearance overall. *'Level 3282' - First time when they can encase cake bombs. *'Level 3309' - First appearance in a two-coloured level. *'Level 3319' - First time when they can encase other encasing blockers (such as licorice locks and sugar chests). *'Level 3394' - First time when they can encase magic mixers. *'Level 3460' - First moves level with candy cane fences. *'Level 3799' - First time when they encase dark chocolate. *'Level 3855' - First appearance in a six-coloured level. *'Level 4086' - First appearance of candy cane curls. *'Level 4092''' - First level with candy cane fences and candy cane curls coexisting. Trivia *This is the first blocker exclusive to HTML5 version. The next blocker exclusive to HTML5 version is waffles. *It is released approximately one year after the bobber, the previous blocker. Like said blocker, it appears in the background of its debut episode. *It is a common blocker in high levels. *This blocker may sometimes appear on the border of board, making it useless. *Candy cane fences make up the numbers 086 to 089 in the tile map code. **Up: 086 **Down: 087 **Left: 088 **Right: 089 Gallery Wall space.png|Candy Cane Fence (with full space) Wall stick.png|Candy Cane Fence stick Wall corner.png|Candy Cane Fence corner References Category:Indestructible blockers Category:HTML5 features Category:Encasing blockers Category:Elements introduced in 2018 Category:Non-spawnable elements Category:Story elements Category:Immovable blockers